Imaginémonos juntas
by AruQuinn
Summary: La relación perfecta no existe, el esfuerzo y el amor por estar juntas es lo que mantiene unida la relación. Ruby y Sapphire se enfrentaran a todos los problemas que quieren separarlas. Nadie dijo que todo seria color de rosa, pero su amor las mantiene juntas AU Humana. STEVEN UNIVERSE NO ME PERTENECE
Al fin sonó el timbre que daban fin a la escuela el día de hoy, todos los alumnos cerraban sus casilleros e iban directamente a casa, o si no, salían a pasar el rato con sus amigos.

Este día sería especial para Ruby, una de las mejores atletas y el mejor jugador de baloncesto en la escuela. "Así que..." Amatista empezó a hablar "¿Al fin te vas a animar?" Amatista era amiga de Ruby desde la infancia, todo el tiempo estuvieron juntas, podían confiar entre ellas. "¿Sobre qué?" Ruby preguntó mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero. "¿Al fin le dirás sobre tus sentimientos hacia Sapphire?" Amatista alzó una ceja ansiosa por saber la respuesta. Ruby se puso roja ante la pregunta, poco después de que Ruby había conocido a Sapphire sintió ese 'Algo' en el corazón. Y desde entonces no se ha animado en confesarlo, la única que sabía era Amatista. "Emmm... no creo que sea el momento" Ruby empezó "Sé que dije que hoy lo iba a hacer pero..."

"Ay... ¡Vamos Ruby! Desde cuando estás diciendo eso. ¿Qué tal si tú también le gustas?" Ruby y Sapphire empezaron a ser amigos desde que Sapphire se cambió a esta escuela y gracias a Lapis, mejor amiga de Sapphire, Ruby y Sapphire se conocieron, desde entonces se hicieron buenas amigas y nada más. "¿Y qué tal si no le gusto? O aún más humillante... ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera... le gustan las chicas...?" Ruby dijo cuando cerró su casillero y tomó su mochila. "Pues ¿Porque no se lo preguntas?" Amatista dijo haciendo una pequeña señal con los ojos para que Ruby mirara hacia atrás, Ruby se volteó y vio que Sapphire se estaba acercando, hoy se veía bellísima, para Sapphire tal vez sería imposible verse más bella, pero siempre lo se superaba a sí misma. Tenía una falda color azul marino y una playera con cuello V que tenía un pequeño moño del mismo color que la falda, unos zapatos bajos y su cabello teñido de azul más claro, siempre con su flequillo perfectamente acomodado a mitad de su rostro tapando uno de sus ojos. "Jajaja, nos vemos Ruby, después me cuentas todo~" dijo Amatista mientras se alejaba. "Sapphire... h-hola" Ruby se puso nerviosa "Hola Ruby, ¿Lista para irnos?" Sapphire le preguntó. Ruby por poco olvida que hoy Sapphire le ayudaría a estudiar para su clase de historia, ella en verdad era pésima en historia y le pidió ayuda a Sapphire, además a Ruby le encantaba ver a Sapphire leyendo o diciendo cosas inteligentes que muchas veces Ruby no comprendía. "Oh, claro. ¿Iremos a tu casa no?" Ruby preguntó cómo ambas caminaban para salir de la escuela "Sip, ahí tengo más libros que te podrían ayudar."

"De acuerdo 'my lady', usted manda" Ruby dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ya te dije que no me llamarás así" Sapphire se río

La casa de Sapphire no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, era una enorme casa con una puerta igual de grande de madera, Ruby decía que si la veías de afuera podría parecer una iglesia, pero por dentro no era nada más que una simple casa. La madre de Sapphire se encontraba en la sala como siempre, leyendo libros y rara vez viendo programas de arte. Y su padre, siempre andaba en viajes de trabajo. "Ya llegue mamá" Sapphire saludo primero que Ruby "Hola Sra. Haukea" Ruby dijo con un saludo "Hola Ruby, ¿hoy vienes a estudiar?"

"Si, tengo problemas con historia y Sapphire me ayudará" dijo con una risa nerviosa, en cierto modo la madre de Sapphire ocasionaba un escalofrío en Ruby, tal vez por lo sería que es o estricta que puede llegar a ser con su hija, pero no lo hace con mal intensión, solo quiere lo mejor para su ella. "Muy bien, entonces darse prisa" dijo como volvió su vista a su libro que tenía en su regazo.

Entraron a la habitación de Sapphire, una cómoda recamara azul claro con una enorme cama al igual que su closet, tenía una ventana que daba al patio trasero de su casa. En las paredes tenía unos cuantos posters de cosas que le gustaban, grupos musicales, orquestas, ballet y unos cuantos programas que veía. "Oye... Ese es nuevo" Ruby dijo como se acercó a un poster un poco cerca de su cama, tenía a una chica en un traje rojo lleno de puntos negros y a su lado estaba un chico vestido de gato. "¿Ladybug? ¿De qué se trata Ladybug?" preguntó volteando a ver a Sapphire que se encontraba sacando sus libros. "Oh... Jeje... Es un programa de dos súper héroes de Francia..." dijo como también se acercaba a admirar su poster "ella es una mariquita y él es una gato obviamente" de repente Ruby se le quedo mirando "¿Una mariquita?" volvió a preguntar "Ayyy sí, sí. Es extraño pero... La historia es buena" dijo como se fue a sentar a su cama "Bueno... Si tú lo dices..." Ruby dijo sentándose a un lado de Sapphire.

Ya habían pasado un gran rato estudiando que hasta a Ruby le empezaban a arder los ojos de tanto leer "Ya me canse, necesitó un descanso" dijo como cerro su libro y se tiró a la cama de Sapphire. "Está bien, es justo un descanso" Sapphire se tiró a la cama a un lado de Ruby. Sapphire se encontró mirando su techo lleno de estrellas de plástico que brillan en la oscuridad y Ruby estaba boca abajo en la cama.

"Ruby..." comenzó Sapphire. Ruby solo gruño en respuesta "Amm... Jaime me invito a salir... ¿Crees que debería... salir con él?

Jaime era el chico del área de Teatro de la escuela, muy popular y muy galán. Todas las chicas podrían estar detrás de él. Ruby al escuchar eso sintió un gran golpe en el corazón "Amm... ¿Porque me lo preguntas?" Dijo Ruby sólo volteando la cabeza para mirar a Sapphire, "Bueno... No sé, ¿Tú estarías de acuerdo si tuviera una cita con el?" Sapphire empezó a jugar con sus manos. "Yo no soy alguien para decirte con quien puedes salir o no..." Ruby hizo una pequeña pausa "¿Tú quieres salir con él?"

"No... No lo sé" Sapphire la interrumpió "Apenas lo conozco y sé que es un mujeriego..." Sapphire se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces... ¿Porque me preguntas si debes o no salir con él?" Ruby se apoyó en sus codos para ver mejor a Sapphire. "¿Me darías una buena razón para no aceptar?" Sapphire preguntó acercándose un poco más a Ruby.

Ruby al ver la cercanía que tenía con Sapphire, la hacía poner nerviosa, vio la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse pero luego pensó _"ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo"_ de mala gana apartó su vista de Sapphire y se volvió a acostar boca abajo en la cama, "¿Ruby?" Sapphire preguntó pero Ruby no contestaba. Sapphire abrió su boca para volver a hablar pero un zumbido de celular en su mochila la interrumpió. Rápido lo sacó y revisó quien podría ser. "Demonios" dijo con un susurro. Ruby al fin alzó su cabeza. "Jaime está aquí..." dijo con un poco de decepción. "Diablos... ya no podremos seguir estudiando, lo siento" Ruby se levantó de la cama y tomando sus cosas "No te preocupes, estudie mucho con usted de todos modos" dijo Ruby. Sapphire de repente se encontraba apretando los puños en el dobladillo de su falda, reuniendo fuerzas para hablar. "Ruby yo..." La puerta de su habitación se abrió y apareció su madre "Sapphire, un chico apuesto te espera abajo" dijo alzando las cejas hacia su hija "¿Cuando me ibas a decir que usted tiene novio?" Ruby al escuchar la palabra 'Novio' la molestó y sólo frunció el ceño. "¡Mamá! No es mi novio" Sapphire le reclamó a su madre. "Muy bien, creo que me tengo que ir, buenas tardes Sra. Haukea, nos vemos Sapphire" Ruby dijo como salió de la habitación, estaba bajando las escaleras hasta que Sapphire la alcanzó "¡Ruby!" Sapphire le gritó. "En verdad lo siento"

"Jaja... Tranquila Sapphire, está bien. No me voy a imponer si usted tiene una cita con Jaime" dijo con una pequeña risa pero por dentro se destrozaba. "No, es que..." Sapphire hizo una pausa "¿Qué tal si quisiera salir con alguien... como usted?" Ruby sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo al estómago, obviamente captó la indirecta, pero seguía con la misma idea... Sapphire no se merecía a alguien como ella. "Jajaja alguien como yo" Ruby empezó a bromear "No quisieras salir con alguien como yo, no soy nadie comparado con el príncipe azul que tienes afuera de tu puerta" Ruby suspiró "Puedes encontrar a millones que son mejores que yo... ¡alguien como yo!" agregó al final. En eso se volvió a escuchar el timbre de su casa y ambas se quedaron mirando por un rato "My lady..." hizo una reverencia "Su príncipe azul aguarda " después de que dijo eso, Ruby se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, se encontró con el chico con un ramo de tulipanes, "Hola soy..." el chico fue interrumpido por la rabia de Ruby "Ya sé quién eres...y ten mucho cuidado, sí le haces algo... yo misma te buscaré y dejarás de ser la cara bonita de tu salón" Dijo Ruby pasando a un lado de el con una mirada asesina "Y sus flores favoritas son las Hortensias, no los tulipanes" dijo Ruby molesta como se alejaba se la casa de Sapphire

"La perdí... la perdí Amatista" dijo Ruby exaltada cuando hablaba por teléfono con su amiga. "Eres una tonta ¿¡Porque no le contaste sobre tus sentimientos!? Era en momento perfecto" Amatista decía desde el otro lado de la línea,

"Lo sé, pero... a veces pienso que no me la merezco" susurró, "Por favor Ruby, eres mucho mejor que esa cara bonita. ¿Porque Sapphire iba a querer un príncipe, cuando puede tener a un caballero leal y valiente?" Lo que dijo Amatista ocasionó que Ruby se pusiera roja "¡No soy un caballero!, soy... una cabeza hueca" dijo como se tiró a su cama mirando al techo. "No digas eso, esa no es la Ruby que conozco. Tú nunca te das por vencida. ¿O acaso dejarás que una cara bonita te quite a tu chica?" Amatista dijo en tono de broma "¡Ella no es mi chica!" Ruby le reclamó "Pero... ya es tarde, de seguro ahora ella está en una cita perfecta"

"¡No te des por vencida!" Le gritó Amatista desde el teléfono "Tan sólo... Imagínense juntas... sería asquerosamente adorable, ambas serían perfectas como una pareja"

Ruby no pudo evitar imaginarlo, sólo tener a Sapphire para ella y ella para Sapphire, la trataría igual como a una reina, como se lo merece. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, sacudido la cabeza para regresar sus pies a la tierra "Emm no, eso... nunca pasará" empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta "Ya es tarde... nunca podré estar con ella" hubo un momento de silencio en la línea.

 _ **Clic. Tuuuuuu...**_

"¿Amatista?, ¿Me sigues escuchando?" Parece como si se hubiera cortado la línea, Ruby no hizo tanto caso y pensó que le volvería a llamar, pero nada...

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y empezaron a golpear la puerta como loco, rápido fue Ruby y abrió la puerta. "Amatis..." antes de que Ruby terminara de hablar, Amatista se tiró hacia ella ocasionando que las dos se cayeran al suelo, Amatista se encontraba encima de Ruby haciéndole una llave de lucha libre. "¡Auuch!, ¿¡Porque haces esto!?" Ruby trataba de liberarse pero su amiga pesaba demasiado

"Te golpearé por lo cobarde y tonta que eres" Amatista apretaba con más fuerza la llave "¡Ahhhhh! ¡No! ¡Está bien me rindo, me rindo!" Ruby imploró. Amatista la soltó y ambas se quedaron en el suelo, "Ruby... Si en verdad la amas... ¿Porque no luchas por ella?" Amatista al fin habló "Porque tengo miedo de que ella en verdad no sienta lo mismo que yo..." Ruby suspiró.

En eso Amatista se levanta "Entonces hay que averiguarlo" le dio la mano a Ruby para ayudarla a levantarse "¿Qué?" dijo Ruby confundida

"Al diablo Jaime y su cita, ahora vamos a ir a buscarla. Tal vez yo no sepa muchas cosas, pero lo que si se es que ella también siente lo mismo por ti" Amatista le dijo con una sonrisa "¿¡Que!?" Ruby alzo un poco más la voz "Jeje... Tal vez Sapphire me lo confesó hace tiempo" Amatista dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello. Ruby estaba a punto de matarla hasta que Amatista volvió a hablar "¡En mi defensa lo olvide!" dijo echándose hacia atrás para escapar de las garras de Ruby.

"¡Amatistaaa!" dijo con rabia y apretando sus chinos rebeldes en la cabeza. "¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!" vio el reloj, eran las 7:30. Ruby sabía muy bien que la madre de Sapphire siempre la dejaba llegar a su casa a las 9, eso le daría tiempo de buscarla en donde sea que se encontrara "¿¡Donde diablos estarán!?" Amatista la tomó de los hombros "Jaja, tranquila. Jaime siempre lleva a todas sus citas al mismo lugar y hace las mimas cosas." Rápido la llevó a la puerta de la casa y se dirigían al auto de Ruby, un Jeep rojo.

"¡Sii!" dijo emocionada Amatista "Y aquí está el caballero en busca de su doncella en su noble corcel rojo... De fierro..." rápido entraron al auto y Amatista señalo hacia enfrente "¡Al parque de diversiones!" Arrancaron el auto y se dirigían al único parque de diversiones que había en Ciudad playa "Voy por ti Sapphire..." dijo Ruby en voz baja. Amatista saco su puño por la ventana y grito a todo pulmón.

"¡Vamos a por tu chica!"

La verdad esta no era la mejor cita que tenía Sapphire, era demasiada incomoda, solo escuchar a Jaime hablando de cosas sin sentido o de las obras que ha hecho, la aburría mucho, subieron a unos cuantos juegos y hasta le invito un helado. Se encontraban caminando hasta que Jaime le sugirió que deberían subirse a la Rueda de la fortuna, Sapphire solo tuvo que aceptar y así más rápido se acabaría esta cita, cerca de la atracción había una gran escenario y unas cuantas personas se encontraban tocando canciones para la gente, muchos se acercaron para escucharlos de cerca. Después de que se subieron y empezaron a andar el juego, Jaime empezó a hablar "Estas muy pensativa... ¿Qué tanto piensas?"

"Emm... Supongo que nada importante" dijo Sapphire sin ninguna muestra de expresión en su voz. "Bueno..." dijo Jaime "Eres muy bonita... Apuesto que muchos te lo han dicho" Sapphire solo dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, la verdad ya lo había escuchado mucho que ya ni le tomaba importancia "No sé cómo no has conseguido pareja... Todos están detrás de ti" volvió a hablar Jaime y Sapphire solo miraba a lo lejos, pero ahora su mirada se veía un poco más triste "Estuve esperando a una persona... Pero..." la mirada de Sapphire se fue abajo "oh, entiendo" dijo Jaime "¿Y aún lo quieres...?" Sapphire se quedó callada, tratando de evitar contestar, en eso el juego llegó a su fin después de 5 vueltas, ellos se encontraron en la parte más alta esperando a bajar. En el escenario estaban acomodando algunos instrumentos, una guitarra, batería y un violín, más gente se empezó a acercar y se llenó más el área.

Solo faltaban 3 para que ellos al fin se bajaran del juego "¿Sapphire...? Sé que es muy pronto..." empezó a hablar Jaime "Pero... ¿Tú quisieras se mi...?" Jaime fue interrumpido por un grito a lo lejos. _"Sapphiree"_ Sapphire miró hacia la multitud, ahora había más que hace unos minutos, una chica subió al escenario al igual que su compañero, el chico tomó una guitarra y ella el violín. " _SAPPHIREE"_ se volvió a escuchar, Sapphire alzo la mirada y a lo lejos la podía ver. Ruby estaba ahí, haciendo señas para que la notara, con ella se encontraba Amatista que parecía muy contenta y tan cansada como si hubiera corrido un maratón "¿Ruby?" dijo Sapphire sorprendía.

En el escenario el chico empezó a tocar su guitarra, era una canción con solo el principio de la canción la gente se volvía loca. Parecía que el destino estaba haciendo de este momento el perfecto para ellas... Si, la canción era "So Happy Together"

"SAPPHIRE" Ruby volvió a gritar "TE AMOOO".

Ahí Sapphire no pudo más, solo faltaban una pareja para que ella pudiera bajar, pero al escuchar lo que le gritó Ruby, le valió todo e hizo lo que sea para salir del juego. La chica con el violín empezó a tocar la parte de la letra y todos gritaron. "¡Sapphire! ¿¡Que haces!?" dijo Jaime como Sapphire dio un salto peligroso, por suerte no le hizo daño la caída ya que en el momento de que tocó el suelo se echó a correr y a lo lejos Ruby también lo hizo. Ambas esquivaban gente para encontrarse. Parece un juego perfecto del destino ya que como iban pasando entre la gente se encontraban con personas cantando la canción y con el violín de fondo le daba un toque especial

 _ **"Imagine me and you... I do"**_

 _(Imagina yo y tú... Yo lo hago)_

Unas chicas cantaron como Sapphire paso a su lado.

" _ **I think about you day and night"**_

 _(Yo pienso en ti día y noche)_

Ahora fue una pareja que paso junto a Ruby "esto tiene que ser una broma" dijo Ruby en voz baja como siguió corriendo.

 _"_ _ **It's only right... To think about the girl you love"**_

 _(Es lo correcto... Pensar en la mujer que amas)_

Pasaron entre más gente cantando, y a simple vista parecía interminable

 _ **"And hold her tight... So happy together"**_

 _(Y abrazarla fuerte... Tan felices juntos)_

Dos chicos cantaron a un lado de Sapphire

 _ **"If should call you up, invest a dime"**_

 _(Si debo llamarte, invierto un centavo)_

Ruby se empezaba a desesperar por la cantidad de gente que había para escuchar a la chica con su violín y buscaba la forma de pasar para encontrarse con Sapphire.

 _ **"And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind"**_

 _ **"Imagine how the world could be, so very fine"**_

 _(Dices que me perteneces, y mi mente se alivia)_

 _(Imagino el mundo como debería ser, muy bien)_

Ruby parecía perdida con toda la gente hasta que una voz resonó por toda la multitud

"RUBY"

 _ **"So happy together"**_

 _(Tan felices juntos)_

Ruby giro rápido para buscarla con la vista, parecía que la gente captaba sobre la situación y poco a poco se empezaban a abrir

 _"_ _ **I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life**_ _"_

 _(No me veo amando a alguien más que a ti, por toda mi vida)_

Otros cantaron como Ruby se echó a correr hacia la voz que la llamaba

 _ **"When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue, for all my life"**_

 _(_ _Cuando estás conmigo, nena, el cielo será azul, por toda mi vida)_

En eso Ruby al fin pudo ver a lo lejos la hermosa cabellera azul de Sapphire, como la única luz en un lugar oscuro, le grito y se dirigió hacia ella como Sapphire también lo hizo

 _ **"Me and you, and you and me"**_

 _(Yo y tú, y tú y yo)_

 _Ambas corrieron y se reunieron en un fuerte abrazo tan esperado, mucha gente hasta aplaudió al verlas._ _Y con mas razón seguían cantando_

 _ **"No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be"**_

 _(No importa como tiren los dados, así tiene que ser)_

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a las caras "Por favor dime que escuche bien lo que me gritaste" suplicó Sapphire como tomó la cara de Ruby, y en sus ojos se podía ver que empezaría a llorar "Desde hace mucho te lo quería decir Sapphire" Ruby le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

 **"** _ **The only one for me is you, and you for me, so happy together"**_

( _La única para mi eres tú, y tú para mí, tan felices juntos)_

"Sapphire yo..." Ruby fue interrumpida cuando Sapphire la tomó del cuello y la tiro hacia ella, sus labios se juntaron en un beso profundo y tan esperado, toda la gente empezó a aplaudir y chiflar por el bonito momento, la canción aún se escuchaba a lo lejos y en eso apareció Amatista cantando lo que restaba de la canción, más que cantarla lo decía en voz baja solo para ellas y lo que resonaba era la chica con su violín

 _ **"I can't see me lovin' no body but you, for all my life**_ **"**

 _(No me veo amando a alguien más que a ti, por toda mi vida)"_

Amatista guardó la distancia hasta que al fin Ruby y Sapphire se separaron para respirar

"Perdón... Me emocione" dijo Sapphire como pasó su mano por la mejilla de Ruby. "Sapphire... Estoy enamorada de ti" Ruby al fin confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "siempre lo estuve"

 **"When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue, for all my** _ **life"**_

( _Cuando estás conmigo, nena el cielo será azul, por toda mi vida)_

"Ruby... Siempre te he amado" dijo como paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Ruby "¿En serio quisieras estar con alguien como yo... cuando hay millones mejores que esta bestia? Ruby le preguntó

" **Me** _ **and you, and you and me.**_ _ **No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be"**_

( _Yo y tú, y tú y yo, no importa como tiren los dados, así tiene que ser)_

"Jaja... Puede que haya millones... Pero yo solo te quiero a ti" sonrió Sapphire como la tomó de nuevo del rostro

 _ **"The**_ _ **only one for me is you, and you for me.**_ _ **So happy together"**_

( _La única para mi eres tú, y tú para mí. Tan felices juntos)_

"My lady..." dijo Ruby

"Mi bestia" dijo como ambas se reunieron en un profundo beso de nuevo, y todo el mundo celebro como si hubiera sido una propuesta de matrimonio. La música daba con todo.

Sapphire rompió el beso y miro a Ruby a los ojos. "Estamos en problemas" río un poco nerviosa

" _ **So happy together"**_

 _(Tan felices juntos)_

 _ **"¿How is the weather?"**_

 _ **(**_ _¿Como está el clima?)_

 _ **"So happy together"**_

 _(Tan felices juntos)_

"Es solo el inicio" Ruby le contestó

 _ **"We're happy together"**_

 _ **(**_ _Somos felices juntos)_

 _ **"So happy together"**_

 _ **(**_ _Tan felices juntos)_

 _ **"So happy together**_

( _Tan felices juntos)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Notas: "Sapphire Haukea. Haukea significa "nieve blanca" (o algo así xD)**_

 _ **Al principio solo pensaba de hacerlo de un capitulo, pero luego tuve más ideas buenas para continuarle una historia interesante, no sé, como ustedes me digan. Sé que en la parte de la canción fue muy… (Really nigga? En serio paso eso?...) pero lo siento, me deje llevar xP no soy buena incluyendo canciones, bueno, si quieres que continúe la historia, dímelo, también ideas o sugerencias… o lo que sea.**_


End file.
